Captured!
by Speedy 316
Summary: Voyager is boarded by an unknown group and only one man escapes detection. Can he escaped detection or will he to be captured by the unknown force.
1. Chapter 1: Phasers in Toilets

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 1**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 1: Why don't they put phasers in the toilets?**

Voyager's mess hall was decked out again for a party, Simon wasn't sure what the party was for, but it was a party. He thought to himself as he walked in the mess hall for a crew stuck in the delta quadrant they sure did a hell of a lot of partying.

"Simon, Welcome join the party," Neelix said in his usual enthusiastic manner

"I have every intention of joining the party Neelix, it's just that I am confused about what this party is actually for"

"Well as morale officer I feel it important to keep the crew spirits up by holding some small get togethers for the crew to attend every so often"

"Good plan"

"Plus the Captain likes it, it keeps her in touch with all her crew she cares about everybody on this ship"

"I know that Neelix" Simon saw the Captain talking to a young male ensign; the ensign looked slightly intimated talking to the Captain. With his advanced Borg hearing he could filter out the other conversations and focus in on that one. While he didn't feel it his place to eavesdrop even though he could do it from across the room he noticed the ensign was keeping his answers short and pertinent for the Captain not giving up any more information than what was asked of him.

"Hey there Simon" someone slapped him on the back from behind "how's it been going" he turned around and Tom Paris was the culprit with Harry Kim sipping from his drink. "You decided what you are going to bring to this crew yet"

"Well Tom obviously security would be the natural move for me but I think I am done fighting, and also I don't think Tuvok would appreciate my 'highly illogical' shoot first, questions second policy"

"Probably not" Harry said "or more accurately definitely not" Harry laughed as he spotted Tuvok walking past.

"Well I have already submitted my technical specs for the hull piercing photon torpedoes, as well as I have a few more ideas cooking in here," Simon pointed at the side of this temple to emphasise his point.

"Can't wait" Tom said as he took a sip from his drink "care to let us in one what you got cooking"

"Sorry Tom like an artist I never reveal something until I am finished with it" they all laughed.

* * *

"So you have had a couple of weeks to get used to his presence Seven what do think of him?" said the Captain sipping from her drink

"His assimilation into this crew seems to have been easier than my own I should ask him for any suggestions he may have."

"I am surprised as well after living alone aboard a defiant class vessel for the last 5 or 6 years, I thought he would be a little more secluded than he actually is but he is out here talking to the crew and interacting with them." They both looked on as Simon was talking to a female crewman.

"So you thought he was going to be like me?" Seven asked

"Well not exactly like you but he was just really coming to terms with his families death and assimilation, I thought he would be thinking about them a lot more"

"I have noticed some humans cover up their grief by working harder, and keeping busy, while not on active duty he seems to be doing that in some fashion. I have been looking over the technical modifications for his torpedoes. He also told me today that he has more ideas 'cooking' but he is unwilling to share information until he is finished"

"Well this is a new lease of life for him, he has goals now that don't include destroying cubes, or other Borg vessels."

"As an ex-drone I thought he would be more like me but he seems to be developing his own personality"

"That was his personality before the Borg I think but I think he has just found it again"

Simon made an excuse to the female crewmember before moving out of the room. The female crewmember shook her head and smiled as she walked off to talk to another member of the crew

* * *

"Sometimes nature has the habit of calling at the most inappropriate times," Simon thought, as he stood at the urinal in the empty toilet

While nature was calling Simon thought about the last couple of weeks, meetings with Tuvok, and just relaxing just trying to get his thoughts together and seeing where he could be useful to this ship.

"If a grizzled battle hardened solider could be useful to this ship at all"

Suddenly he heard a phaser go off and some screams, Simon somewhat panicked a little for him he poked his head out of the toilet to see 6 men storm the mess hall firing phaser shots into the air. He had to think fast he couldn't take them "why didn't they put phasers in the toilets" he wondered somewhat stupidly.

He couldn't take on six people, he was assuming those phasers weren't set to stun. "At least when the Borg come straight at you and you know what they want" he said to himself.

Simon decided a tactical retreat was the course of action he should take, he needed to acquire a gun before he could take them on as well as six on one wasn't exactly the odds he was looking for. He turned and saw a Jeffries tube hatch, he slid over to it slowly and he opened the catch he opened it enough to let himself through and he closed the hatch behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: To Serve or Die

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 2**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 2: To Serve or to Die**

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing on my ship!" Captain Janeway stood forward domineering as she always was. A man stepped forward about the same height as her but with ridges over his chin and bald and his ears stuck out from his head.

"I'm sorry Captain Janeway for my lack of manners but this is the only way we can achieve our goals"

"What goals"

"You have entered the space of the Antillians, your ship will be stripped for weapons, technology and your crew will be re-trained to service us. They will make adequate housekeepers and servants as well as the mines can always use a few more strong arms"

"They would rather die"

"Well execution is another acceptable option," the stranger said, suddenly a voice came over the comm channel

"We are ready leader," the voice bellowed

"Transport the crew to Cargo Bay 1, except the senior officers they are to be held in the brig" all the crew shimmered out of the mess hall and into their respective locations.

"Why hold the senior officers separate leader"

"The nature of this crew and race means that the rest of the crew look to the senior staff for orders and advice in a crisis, if you take that away the rest of the crew will not know what to do and will be more manageable" they left the mess hall and headed for a turbolift "Make sure you remove the crew's comm badges and make sure they do not have access to any technology that may facilitate an escape"

"Yes leader, this particular ship has a lot of Borg technology as well as a Borg crewmember"

"I know I read the report, according to the Captain's logs she is headstrong and very strong willed, she may have to be executed I doubt she will take to servitude like some of the others will."

"Yes leader, shall we execute her now"

"No she will be given the choice like the rest" they both stepped into the turbolift "Bridge" the leader said quite loudly

* * *

Crawling through the intestines of a ship was Simon not knowing where or what he was doing.

"Fuck why didn't you stop them Simon" and he thought to himself before answering his own question "because you'd probably be dead you stupid idiot think what the fuck do I do"

Simon stopped and he tried to calm down he sat in the Jeffries tube for a second "right lets list the things one has to do. Number one acquire a weapon, number two find out what the hell is going on, number three stop these assholes" with his purpose found he crawled and found a ladder he knew there was an armoury on deck 6 but without an access code he wouldn't be able to gain access. His quarters was on deck 8 and he had some weapons there he thought that was the only place to go but climbing through 6 decks of damn Jeffries tubes didn't sound like fun but it was something he had to do

"Why do these things always happen to me, saying I'm done fighting and then what happens I have to fight for my life and the life of the crew" he thought about that for a second as he climbed down "I have never had to fight for a crew before, I have always been fighting for myself and plus these people probably aren't prepared to die"

Simon had been climbing for what seemed like a hour but was only about 15 minutes really before he reached a hatch with deck three and a down arrow written on the wall beside the hatch. He tapped the open sequence and the hatch opened dutifully and he proceeded through it.

* * *

Captain Janeway held a somewhat less than formal meeting from inside a brig cell with all the senior staff looking at her as she paced up and down.

"What I want to know Mr Tuvok is how the hell the intruder alert alarm did sound as soon as they came aboard"

"Well Captain from what I can discern it seems that they managed to hack the main computer and re-route internal sensors, as well as several other key systems"

"Damn it, options"

"There isn't much we can do Captain" Chakotay put forward "I believe we can only watch the enemies movements and wait for an opportunity to escape and re-take the ship"

"What about Simon" Tom spoke up

"Well he left shortly before we were taken he might of escaped"

"Yes but he could have been captured and taken to Cargo Bay 1 with the rest of the crew or he could have been killed" Tuvok spoke up "Mr Hartstone is not the kind of man to let himself be captured its quite likely that he may have been shot"

"What about the Doc" Harry spoke up this time

"The Doctor does have experience in fighting hostile forces like the Kazon but he still lacks a lot of tactical experience," Tuvok said

"Ok well I'd like to look at the optimistic view at the moment Mr Tuvok" the Captain spoke "I'd like to think Mr Hartstone has escaped and is currently formulating a plan to save us as for the Doctor well I'm hoping Mr Hartstone will remember the Doctor and try to contact him somehow"

* * *

The Doctor was worried, he didn't know if he was originally programmed to worry but he was damn worrying now. He had managed to hide from the armed men that stormed sickbay he quickly de-activated his program. He had also managed to mask his program with some other files hoping that the program would be overlooked.

"Why was I not programmed with a tactical subroutines?" he complained to himself as he paced up and down sickbay. Of course the Doctor had been part of the force that took over the Kazon, but at the time he didn't have his mobile emitter and he didn't do any of the legwork that Lon Suder did.

"Well I should be the perfect solider I cant be harmed by phaser fire," and then he looked down at the part of him that could be harmed by phaser fire his mobile emitter, if that was damaged his program could be permanently damaged or completely lost.

Although it pained him to do it the Doctor did the only thing he could do in the situation he decided to hide, if he remained hidden he might be able to do something later. "Computer" he said in a solemn and quiet tone "De-activate EMH" and the Doctor shimmered out of existence.


	3. Chapter 3: Sensor Problems

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 3**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 3: Sensor Problems**

He opened the hatch to allow himself access to deck 6, Simon decided to take a five minute break here, if he was to mount any kind of attack he could not do it wheezing. So he sat down and leaned against the bulkhead. He'd been climbing down for what seemed like hours now.

"Computer what time is it?" Simon asked

"The time is 22:00 hours" the computer responded

"What time was Voyager boarded?" Simon decided he needed this information

"Voyager was boarded at 20:00 hours" the computer responded pertinently. Simon thought he had been climbing a long time and two hours in his book was a long time.

"How many people boarded Voyager" he needed to know what he was up against

"There are 20 unknown alien life signs aboard Voyager" the computer responded, Simon was hoping it was less like 15 or even 10 but he was glad that it wasn't more like 30 or even 50.

"So Voyager hasn't encountered this species before?"

"Negative, Voyager has never encountered this species before" that was a problem Simon thought, if he who he was fighting he could exploit weak spots with their physiology. Simon thought about this and then decided to get moving, he needed to secure some kind of weapon and his quarters was probably the only place he could go. He stood up and tried to shake some life back into his legs, he decided not to sit on the cold steel bulkheads again if he could help it. He opened the access panel to go down the ladder towards deck 7 and started to climb down.

* * *

"Leader I believe we have a problem," one the men spoke up who was currently manning the ops station

"What kind of problem?" as the leader walked over from the Captains chair.

"There is a human life sign in the Jeffries tube between decks 6 and 7"

"How is that possible we have every crewmember captured and held" he tapped some controls to bring up a crew count as well as the crew manifest "All the crew members are accounted for how is this possible?"

"Could it be a passenger that we have somehow not taken into account?"

"There are no passengers on this ship and there are no humans apart from these ones in this region of space according to the computer anyway. Check the sensor system there maybe a problem but in the meantime" he tapped the combadge he had taken off Captain Janeway "Ranstain, we may have an intruder in the Jeffries tubes between decks 6 and 7 wait for him to get to deck 7 and apprehend him and take him to Cargo Bay 1"

"Yes leader" the voice replied

"Also get Janeway up here she probably has some answers" he barked to another officer manning one of the mission ops stations at the back, the officer ran in obvious terror and went for the turbolift.

* * *

"Good evening Captain how are you," the leader said, Captain Janeway decided not to respond to his attempt at good nature. "It seems we have underestimated some members of your crew"

"What do you mean?" Captain Janeway asked

"Well its seems internal sensors have detected a human life sign in the Jeffries tubes between decks 6 and 7 and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about this"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You have an extra man aboard all the sensors say that every member of the crew is in Cargo Bay 1, unless in your case they are in the brig for being somewhat extra dangerous but low and behold an extra man has appeared out of nowhere. WHO IS HE?"

"What extra man?"

"This extra man" he pushed the Captains console round so she could see the sensor data for herself.

"Could it be possible that the sensors are malfunctioning and sending you false signals?"

"We are checking that at this very moment Captain but I don't believe they are malfunctioning and there is an extra man aboard that we have overlooked and don't worry Captain he will be brought in and questioned and then he will be joining you" he waved for her to be escorted out but the Captain turned

"I will warn you about one thing though he doesn't go down easy and he doesn't hesitate to kill" she walked out with her escort. The leader sat back down behind the desk he laughed off the statement from the Captain and thought no man can take on 20 Antillians and win.

* * *

In the turbolift Janeway smiled, she knew Simon was a tough son of a gun, she just hoped he could take them down.

* * *

Simon was swearing if he got out of this alive he was never going enter one of these damn things ever again. He was nearing the end of this tube and the entrance to deck 7 only one more deck to go he thought to himself and that's what kept him motivated. He was trying to think what his next move should be, trying to think what to do.

"Planning ahead was never my strong point" he said to himself. He opened the hatch and he climbed down onto the deck plating for deck 7 and he heard someone cock a rifle

"Freeze" the stranger said.


	4. Chapter 4: Its Rude!

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 4**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 4: Its Rude!**

"Sorry it's the end of the road for you, you are coming with me" he raised his rifle higher to make himself serious.

"You know you shouldn't do that?" Simon turned with his hands raised and a big smile

"Do what?" the guard looked at him with a questioning look

"Point your gun at people" Simon moved a step closer to the guard; the guard raised it even higher.

"Why not?" the guard still had a puzzled look on his face

"Well it's rude for one thing and another thing someone could get hurt" and with lightening speed Simon kick the gun out the guards hand and its smashed into the bulkhead wall, before following up with a right hook, and then a left hook which sent the guard reeling through the door to the Jeffries tube out into the corridor. Simon poked his head out of the door to make sure the guard didn't have reinforcements. "See I told you someone would get hurt" Simon smiled.

The guard came back with a spinning roundhouse kick to Simon's stomach, which took all the air out of him. The guard then followed up with a straight right punch, which knocked Simon onto the deck.

"Damn that hasn't happened in a long time," he said to himself as a kick to the stomach took the guard off balance and Simon swept the legs out from under the guard sending him to the deck with a crash. Simon rolled onto his shoulders and used his hands to nip up onto his feet again. Simon picked up one of the guards legs and with his Borg enhanced strength Simon threw the guard into the opposite bulkhead, which shattered a command panel on the wall.

The guard got to his feet with an amazing display of resilience and he grabbed a shard of glass from the broken command panel. He then lunged at Simon but he sidestepped the stabbing motion and grabbed the same arm and followed up with a kick to the stomach. He then twisted the arm with the glass still in it and pulled it out of the guards arm before slitting the guards throat with it. He lets the guard go and he stumbled a bit holding his hands up to his neck before dropping to the floor.

Simon dropped the piece of glass and looked down at the fallen body for a moment, before dragging him back through the door and into the Jeffries tube walkway.

"I told you guns were going to get some one hurt" he said to the corpse as he went over to check the guards weapon "smashed, damn it I knew I kicked it to hard." He then proceeded to check the guard for any more weapons or any more useful items that he may have on him he looked down at the guard's waist where a belt was strapped and a Starfleet issue tricorder and type 3-hand phaser. "Looks like some people have been raiding the storerooms haven't they." He looked down at the corpse with a mock frown on his face.

He took the belt off and he then proceeded to strap it round his waist. He pulled the phaser out and he checked the charge on it, full charge and set to kill, he put it back the holster. He then pulled the tricorder and tapped in some commands, he also pulled his combadge off and pulled it open, and he scanned it with the tricorder and then pulled out a section of the combadge. "Well that should make sure I have no more surprises today then" He threw the section of the combadge he pulled out to the floor and he closed it and put it back onto his chest. He also tapped a few more commands on the tricorder and he replaced it into his belt "That should mask my bio signs from the internal sensors" he said to himself.

Simon then looked at the corpse he smiled and he got an idea.

* * *

"So Simon is alive" Tom smiled

"Either that or they are having sensor problems" Chakotay said

"Well that was the sensor data that they showed me, and that was the reason I was taken to the bridge, they wanted information on him."

"Did you tell them anything?" Tuvok inquired

"Well I did tell them a couple of things, he doesn't go down easy and he doesn't hesitate to kill."

"Well score one for the good guys" Harry pumped his arms

"Don't get to enthusiastic Mr Kim, I think Mr Hartstone fight has just begun" the Captain said as she continued to stare out of the brig from behind the forcefield.

* * *

"Has Ranstain reported in yet?" the leader barked

"No he hasn't the man at ops replied and I have checked the sensors there is no malfunction they are working perfectly" the man working at ops reported.

"Leader to Ranstain reply" he tapped the combadge, there was no answer but as if the fates had answered the call the turbolift doors opened. The man at tactical turned his head to see who was going to appear but when no one did he poked his head round the corner

"Leader" he shouted, and the leader turned and he saw it for himself a dead body sitting in a chair in the turbolift. The leader walked up the steps to upper section of the bridge and took a long look insider the turbolift "Ranstain what the hell" he said. He looked at the dead Ranstain with a deep cut across his neck, his arms slumped and his head lulling back lifelessly. There was a PADD with a flashing message sitting on the dead guards lap, the leader picked it up and looked at it, he pressed the button and a simple message played on the screen "1 down, 19 to go" the leader read. He threw the PADD down onto the floor.

"What does it mean"

"It means I want this man found and killed" the leader shouted at his subordinate "He could put the whole plan in jeopardy if we are to return Voyager intact to Antillian we need to find him and kill him." He turned to the man at conn "How long will it take at maximum warp?"

"It will take 6 hours leader"

"Do it" he barked "take him down to the ships morgue on deck 5 he will be kept there until we get back to Antillian.

Another Antillian guard got into the turbolift with the corpse, "Deck 5" he said. The turbolift whizzed down and the doors opened at deck 4 the guard picked up the now deceased Ranstain and threw him over his shoulder and walked down the corridor.

When the guard had gone a panel from the top of the turbolift moved to side, Simon dropped though the hole. "6 hours to think of something and put it into action" he closed the turbolift doors "Computer deck 8" he said.


	5. Chapter 5: A Friendly Voice

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 5**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 5: A Friendly Voice **

The guard walked into sickbay with the dead Ranstain over his shoulder he walked into the part of sickbay that was kept for the dead crewmembers until they could be given a proper send off. He pulled out an empty draw and laid the dead body onto it and closed the draw again. He turned and walked out of the room. A figure then materialised in the centre of the room.

"Hmm looks like I had a visitor as he checked the sensor logs" The doctor walked over to the morgue and pulled out the draw containing the dead guard. He looked at the guard for a second and smiled slightly while as a doctor he was supposed to care for all life, this was an extreme situation where the ship had been commandeered by a hostile force. "Massive blood loss due to a slashed major artery as he looked down at the dead guards neck, I wonder who done this" the doctor thought and he could only come up with two possible conclusions "His death was punishment for some major mistake by his people, or a member of the crew has escaped detection"

The Doctor shut the draw again and sat down as his desk and he called up a sensor sweep of the ship, all the crew were held in Cargo Bay 1 or there were some crewmembers held in the brig. The Doctor recognised the bio-signs as belonging to the senior officers. He decided he had open a comm channel to see if anyone was out there it was risky but he knew he was going to save the ship by himself and he knew he wasn't going to save the ship by playing it safe.

The Doctor opened a secure Starfleet channel a routed it through the internal comm system. "Doctor to any Starfleet crewmember please respond" the channel remained dead he decided he should try again "Doctor to any anybody please respond" the channel still remained dead and the Doctor was about to close it for fear of detection before a voice came through

"Doctor this Lieutenant Hartstone I'm here "

"Lieutenant!" the Doctor almost screamed, "I'm glad to hear a friendly voice"

"Same here Doctor, you may want to hide some guards are bringing some of my work your way"

"Your work?" the Doctor looked confused, but then he looked at the draw containing the dead guard "They have already deposited him into a draw in the morgue so that was your doing"

"Yep" Simon answered simply

"You couldn't have incapacitated him in some other way and not straight out killed him" the Doctor said a little of his compassion coming out

"Well Doctor he was trying to kill me, so I had to make a judgement call and frankly I intend on lining up his 19 buddies next to him as well"

"Ok Mr Hartstone, I understand killing people is going to be part of this"

"It sure as hell is Doctor"

"Where are you"?

"I'm heading towards Deck 8 Doc"

"Can you come here I think we need to come up with a plan of some sorts"

"Agreed but first I have to go to my quarters and secure my weapons so I have something to fight with"

"Ok Doctor out"

* * *

The turbolift deposited Simon on Deck 8 and he poked his dead out of the door with his phaser drawn and he slowly made his way down the corridor. He was thinking about how he was going to get himself as well as an extra one hundred and fifty people out of this. He was so glad the deck was deserted as he made his way to his quarters and keyed in the open command, the doors opened and he looked around before he slid through the doors and they closed again.

"Computer seal the doors" he walked over to the chest of drawers and he pressed the button to open the top draw. He removed all his clothes all over the floor and he got to the bottom and there were his Desert Eagles resting with the holster, he grabbed the holster and he put his arms through the straps and strapped it to himself before picking up the weapons and putting them onto his coffee table. He then opened the second drawer and emptied out all of his clothes and he pulled out his shotgun and he opened it and checked the barrel before snapping it shut.

He walked over to the replicator and programmed it by hand and a few seconds later eight rectangular boxes appeared on the replicator platform. "Good thing is I can near enough replicate clips whenever I need to" he said to himself before he picked up the Desert Eagles one by one and jammed and clip into each of them and cocked each of them.

He put the spare ones in the section of the holster reserved for extra clips to be put. He then he did some more programming and a box appeared which read 'Shotgun Shells Capacity 50' on it he opened the box and opened the shotgun and slid six shells down the barrel before snapping it shut again.

He looked in another draw, two combat knifes and the sheaths for them. He took of the belt holding the phaser and his tricorder and wrapped the belt round his waist and fastened it, he then put both the knives into their sheaths, which were both horizontally across his waistline. He then went to his wardrobe and pulled out his beaten leather black jacket that dropped to the floor and he put it on. He walked over to the box of shells and he pulled the remaining shells outand he jammed them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Simon was about to move out of the door before he thought a second and he then went into his bedroom and under the bed he tugged out a box and he opened it and he pulled out three grenades, he turned them to look at the side which said 'Flash Bang' on them. He smiled and pocketed them and then he picked up the tricorder and phaser he has taken from the dead guard and stuffed them into the other pocket of his leather jacket.

"Computer unlock the doors to my quarters" and he poked his head out of the door again. He pulled the tricorder out of his pocket and he scanned for a second "No life-signs" he said to himself and he put it back in his pocket. He walked down the deck to an intersection where there was a Jeffries tube access port, as much as he wanted to use the turbolift he could not risk it as he might be discovered. He threw the shotgun inside first before he climbed inside himself and thought now he was got to climb up to sickbay and going up was always going to be harder than going down. He crawled along the tunnel until he found an access ladder to deck 7 and he started to climb.


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 6**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 6: Alone**

"Where is he?" the man who was only referred to as Leader

"I don't know leader," said the man who was at ops station "He seems to have dropped off the sensors completely"

"Has he disabled the sensor systems?"

"Not as far as I can tell Leader I have run every diagnostic on the internal sensors that I can and they all say there is no problem. A level 5 diagnostic would require the internal sensors to be taken offline"

"We cannot do that, keep running continuous scans something will come up eventually I am sure" the Leader was turning away to move to one of the other stations.

"Wait Leader" the man exclaimed

"I am reading an anomalous reading in the ships medical facility, the reading here says holographic"

"They say this ship has a holographic crewmember, he must be secured and taken to the brig with the rest of the senior officers, he may decided to cause trouble"

"Yes Leader, Bridge to Kleb"

"It seems you have missed a crewmember in your search, the holographic doctor has escaped you somehow"

"We could not find the holographic doctor on our initial search we couldn't find his program in the database"

"Well he has surfaced now, Leader wants you to take him to the brig with the rest of the senior officers"

"How do we remove him from the medical facility, it is the only place that his program can be sustained apart from the Holodeck" the Leader broke in to the conversation at his crewman's incompetence.

"You stupid fool he has a mobile holo-emitter that he wears didn't you read the report at all" he screamed down the comm system. "Just take his program offline download the program to the emitter and take it to the damn brig you fool"

"Yes Leader" and the comm channel was cut

* * *

Somehow Simon was wrong, climbing was easier than climbing down he was already between deck 6 and deck and sickbay was on deck 5.

"Computer how long until Voyager reaches Antillian space?" Simon asked

"Voyager will reach Antillian space in 4 hours 45 minutes and 34 seconds" more information than Simon required but still he knew now as he kept climbing

"Computer what is the time?"

"The time is o hundred hours and thirty minutes"

"I should be in bed right now instead of having to deal with these bastards," Simon murmured to himself. He reached the opening hatch that connected deck 6 to deck 5. He sighed as he opened the hatch. He climbed through and he closed the hatch again.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in his office working he had scanned the corpse. The species apart from the cosmetic differences obviously were not to far from humans, one heart, two lungs, all the other major organs the only difference the Doctor could see is that this one at least had no reproductive organs. The Doctor surmised they must reproduce from a sort of cloning process or something very much like that. So technically this person was neither male nor a female this person was an 'it'.

Suddenly the Doctor frazzled a bit, he dropped the medical tricorder he was holding and he turned around to see two men at the main console in Sickbay.

"Hey what are you doing, that's a sensitive piece of equipment?"

"Computer de-activate the Holographic Doctor" and the Doctor shimmered out of existence. "Download the Holographic Doctor's program to the mobile emitter," The other man pressed some buttons and the computer reported.

"Transfer complete" one of the men picked up the small triangular device and they both walked out of sickbay together.

Suddenly a latch unlocked from the Jeffries tube opening and the door opened slightly before opening fully and Simon climbed his way out of the Jeffries tube, picked up his shotgun and then he stood up slowly with the weapon raised.

"Doctor" Simon quietly said when no one answered Simon got worried instantly "Doctor" he called again as he search Sickbay when he walked over to the open drawer with the dead guard sitting on it. He looked at the corpse and then he saw the medical tricorder sitting on the floor. He picked it up and he tossed it up and down in his hand for a second. "Computer where is the Doctor"

"The Doctor is offline," the computer reported back

"Computer activated the EMH program"

"Cannot comply"

"Why not?" Simon was starting to get angry

"The EMH program is not in the database."

"Was the Doctor's program deleted?"

"Negative."

"Was the Doctor's program downloaded to the mobile emitter?"

"Affirmative" Simon looked around for a second hoping to find the emitter sitting under a desk or under a console hoping that the Doctor had done this to hide himself from any entering attackers. When he could not find the program Simon worried more.

"Computer where is the mobile emitter."

"The mobile emitter is in the starboard turbolift heading to Deck 9 section 29" Simon knew where that was. It was the brig, the Doctor has been captured and now Lieutenant Hartstone was truly alone in the coming fight.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan of Action

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 7**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 7: Plan of Action**

"Heads up people" Harry said the Captain had assigned him to watch the door and the enemies' movements. They had all decided that they needed shut eye the decided to do it in shifts so that a couple of people were on watch while the others slept. Tuvok and the Captain moved over to join Harry.

"What is it Mr Kim" she said as she found out for herself saying as two guards walked up to the force field as the guard who was watching the brig joined them phaser rifle in hand.

"Step away from the force field" the three took a full pace back, one of the guards de-activated the force field and one of the guards lowered his weapon and threw a small triangular device into the cell. The device hit B'Elanna in the face as the guards closed the force field again.

"Kahless, what the hell" she said as she was awoken by getting hit by the device in the face which naturally woke up the rest of the senior officers who were asleep. B'Elanna picked up the device that hit her as the rest moved into a circle to look, she opened her fist to reveal the Doctor's mobile emitter. "What they giving us this for"

"Only one way to find out" the Captain said as she took it out of B'Elanna's hand and she raised it up to shoulder height on her before playing with the controls and a figure shimmered into existence.

"Please state…." he looked around at everyone and the he remembered what had happened to him.

"Report Doctor" the Captain requested, he turned to talk to her directly with the others now fully awake and listening in

"Well I initially managed to hide myself from the attackers by deactivating myself and hiding my program in the database. I was re-activated some time later by the Computer after two guards dropped off what Mr. Hartstone called 'his work'." He turned and looked at everybody with an eyebrow raised

"What do you mean Doctor by 'his work'?" Seven said getting there first with the question that everyone wanted to know.

"One of the guards Seven … he was brought in already killed, he had a major artery in his neck severed and he bled to death in a matter of seconds. Apparently Mr Hartstone was the one that killed him." The Doctor turned back to the Captain who was looking somewhat concerned.

"So Simon is alive" Tom jumped in

"Apparently so" Tuvok said

"Anything else Doctor" the Captain interjected

"Yes, I was supposed to meet Mr Hartstone in Sickbay to formulate some kind of plan but while I was performing an Autopsy on the dead guard, I was discovered, downloaded to the emitter and brought here."

"Looks like he is going to have to do that himself" Chakotay turned to the Captain

"May I remind you Mr Hartstone's 'plans' normally involve jumping in and going in 'all guns blazing' to use a human term. He does not seem to have the character for tactical planning." Tuvok seemed to give a mental assessment of a man they had all know only for a few weeks but anyone was the man to do that it was Tuvok.

"Well Mr. Tuvok I hope that today Mr. Hartstone can prove you wrong" the Captain said as she stared out of the force field.

* * *

Simon was crawling through the Jeffries tubes again he hated this; his hands and knees were hurting from crawling around the Jeffries tubes, he was tired, and he was hungry. Simon stopped in an access room where the hatches down to deck 6 and the hatch up to deck 5 resided. He decided that he needed to catch his breath he sat down back against the bulkhead and he rested the shotgun on his knees.

"What do I do now" he buried his head in his hands and wiped them down his face with a long sigh just to go with it. "I have to re-take the ship but how do I do it?" he thought to himself he needed time to think.

"Time that's what I need, I need time, Computer how long till we reach Antillian space?"

"4 hours 1 minute and 13 seconds" the computer responded

"Computer what is our current speed?"

"Warp 9.975" he thought about that for a second

"Fast as you can go eh well time to change that, computer how long would it take to reach Antillian if we were travelling at maximum impulse"

"1 day 3 hours 12 minutes and 30 seconds" Simon smiled, he also thought that when he got out of this he was going to ask the someone to reprogram the computer so that it didn't respond so precisely it was getting annoying he thought to himself. He picked himself up from the deck he needed to go, no time like the present he had to get to engineering and take the warp core offline, get them out of warp and then the real fight began.

* * *

The turbolift doors to the bridge opened and two men stepped onto the bridge.

"Report" the leader turned to see the arrivals

"We have secured the holographic doctor's matrix and placed him with the rest of the bridge officers"

"Excellent what of the other intruder"

"None of the patrols have found him yet Leader"

"Have every corner of this ship checked if we cannot find him we must think of a way to bring him out into the open."

"Yes Leader" the men nodded and set off to their task.

"Oh and one final thing I want the crew to know if he is found I want them to shoot to kill once this has been dealt with then we can start to rest easy"


	8. Chapter 8: Wounds

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 8**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 8: Wounds**

Simon had appeared on Deck 11, where engineering was but the problem was what to do next, he had already used his tricorder to scan engineering to see how many life signs there were. There were four, four aliens in engineering and he knew he wouldn't be able to pull off his plan without a confrontation, but he needed to remain hidden for as long as possible. Another problem washe didn't pretend to know whether these people were armed or not, but it was a safe bet they were and it was another safe bet as soon as he was seen the cavalry would be called in.

"Shit this plan sucks" but a little voice in Simon's head poked up and said "If you have got a better idea then lets hear it" he couldn't come up with anything, he had to take the warp core and as many primary systems offline and it was either engineering or the bridge, neither were really viable options being the two most critical areas of any star ship but he had to pick one of them, and engineering is the one he picked.

He thought to himself for a second before he had an idea and he pulled out one of the grenades with 'flash bang' written on them. "If I use one of these to blind the enemy it may allow me enough time to put my plan into action." He opened the hatch to Jeffries tube and looked out into engineering he saw one man by the warp core, another at the command station on the second level and two manning the stations either side of each other closest to the warp core. The three he could probably take out with the grenade but the last one he would probably have to shoot. He supposed he could kill the other three while they were blinded but he thought to himself to kill an enemy that cannot see or hear is not very honourable.

Simon didn't believe in the Klingon religion much but he did believe in a battle situation that things had to be conducted a certain way with a certain value of morals and shooting a blinded enemy was one of them. He thought to himself shooting a blinded enemy might as well be an execution.

He decided it was time before he was spotted; he dropped out of the Jeffries tube carefully and silently. He pulled the grenade out of his pocket and he pulled the antiquated pin arming mechanism. He allowed himself a couple of seconds before throwing the grenade and it impacted off one of the girders holding up the second tier of engineering before landing right between the three on the floor.

"What the hell is that" they all turned to look as Simon turned away and put his fingers in his ears preparing for the blast. When he opened his eyes again and he pulled his fingers out of his ears, two of the aliens were writhing around with their hands over their eyes, while the other was out cold on the floor having being right next to the grenade when it exploded. The alien on the upper tier crossed to the front to investigate and as he was raising his hand to his commbadge his chest exploded, and then a second and a third time, before falling from the upper tier to the ground floor of engineering hitting the deck with a rather loud thud.

Simon bounded past the guards who were still writhing around in agony and leaping over his second victim, he bounded up the ladder to the upper tier. While he could have just as easily done it from the ground tier, grabbing the upper tier now would give him the tactical advantage in a fire fight. He ran round and crossed to the command console that faced the upper tier and started to blast in commands to the computer, suddenly the warp core slowed down its churning motion before coming to a complete halt. He was still keying in commands he decided to lock out the phasers and torpedo banks, he also managed to scramble the internal sensors, now they would only be able to scan one deck at a time.

He was about to lock out the transporters before he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and he went down, he looked at his shoulder at the crisp burn mark on it. Before seeing an Antillian climbing up the ladder towards him point a phaser at him, he grabbed his Desert Eagle, which had dropped to the floor and he fired wildly. In the heat of the moment and the pain he had just endured he missed all three shots that he let out. He pulled himself up and he shot twice more hitting the man who was just stepping off the ladder in his right leg which he promptly went down but he kept firing a shot whizzing past Simon's right ear.

Simon decided retreat was now the best option as the two more men were reaching his position one on the left supporting his friend with the bullet in the leg while one was using the lift to the right. Simon took aim at the man on the right and now having regained his balance planted a shot right in the Antillians head splattering blood all over the bulkhead wall and sending the alien falling unceremoniously back down to the deck with another large thud.

Simon backed off firing his last remaining shot at the two now coming in from the left. With his escape route cut off the only thing he could do was jump. He swung over the railing and fell to the deck, he landed on his legs and dived forward, he quickly jumped to his feet and jumped into the turbolift that was facing him. He hit the turbolift wall with a thud on his right shoulder.

"Deck 5" he just screamed, he didn't know why he said deck 5 nor did he care he just wanted to be out of here.

The turbolift started to move upward and he thought he was safe but about 30 seconds into the journey the turbolift stuttered to a halt

"Shit their bringing the turbo lift back," he decided he had to get out of the lift he jumped up and removed the panel as the lift started to move again. He used his strength to hoist himself onto the top of the turbolift. He thought quickly and he decided to leave his hosts with a little parting gift, he pulled the phaser he had initially retrieved off the first guard out of his pocket and he set it to overload before dropping it into the turbo lift and putting the panel back. Just before the turbo lift reached its new destination back at deck 11 he jumped from the speeding lift and grabbed onto the ladder with his right arm and he then now in an immense amount of pain he grabbed the ladder with his left hand and he began to climb.

* * *

The ship suddenly jolted, like it had been hit with something.

"What the hell happened" the leader bellowed

"We just dropped out of Warp" the Antillian at the helm reported

"Why?"

"Unknown Leader but I can't seem to re-establish"

"Leader we are losing phaser banks and torpedo bays" the Antillian who was manning tactical reported

"Leader I believe the internal sensors are being scrambled" said the Antillian at ops. The leader tapped his comm badge

"Engineering what the hell is going on down there" there was no answer

"Engineering report!" he ordered again, still no answer.

"Bridge to Kleb get a team down to Engineering see what the hell is going on down there"

"Right away Leader" the voice acknowledged.

* * *

Chakotay jogged the Captain awake

"Captain I believe we have just dropped out of Warp" the Captain sat up, wiping her weary eyes.

"What, I suppose we have reached our destination then" she looked at the other command officers who all had quite a look of worry, apart from Seven and Tuvok who by their own admission 'didn't worry'.

"I wonder what happens next," Tom said looking at Harry intently.


	9. Chapter 9: Encryptions

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 9**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 9: Encryptions**

"What do you mean the you cant get the warp drive back" the Leader of the band was screaming at his subordinate despite being only a few centimetres away from his face.

"Leader" the man at ops said with fear in his voice. "The start-up sequence for the warp drive is behind a level 5 fractal encryption code, that kind of code is very hard to crack it could take up to six months to analyse the code.

"We haven't got 6 months you damn fool, without warp drive we are vulnerable a support ship is on its way but it wont be here for another half a day and while that goes on we are creeping along a full impulse" he sighed before he turned around "What about the internal sensors"

"We don't know what is wrong with them at the moment, but it seems that they are scrambled we cant get full readings unless we do an intense scan but we can only do it one deck at a time" the Leader was really fuming now this rogue man was really fucking things up

"What about the phasers and torpedo launches"

"The firing sequences are behind what looks to be Borg encryptions algorithms we cant make head nor tails of it, wouldn't know where to start" the Leader had finally lost it he turned to one of the mission ops consoles and he put his fist through the screen. Everyone on the bridge looked on in disbelief for a moment before quickly returning to what ever they were doing.

"I want this man found, brought in a alive and tortured till he agrees to give those codes" he made that a general order to everyone on watch in the lower decks. "He is hiding somewhere and I want him found now," he screamed.

* * *

Simon crawled up the ladder in the turbolift shaft, he had already gone past deck 10 and he was coming close to deck nine. His shoulder was burning with hurt and he needed a place to rest, and maybe get some food. He came up to the door that opened to deck nine and he punched in the open sequence on the emergency panel. The door opened a crack and he peeked through the hole. He didn't see any guards so he forced the left side of the door open while he held on to the ladder and then the right side. He pulled himself on to the deck and he let out a long sigh and then a minor wince in pain as he held his shoulder.

The burn had cut right through his coat and his top and had scorched his flesh up pretty bad. He picked himself up and he pressed the close button on the turbolift panel and the doors closed again. He staggered for a few feet and he looked at one of the doors it was a crew quarters.

He read the name on the door "Crewmembers Chang and Johnson" he tapped the controls and he slipped inside locking the door behind him.

"I hope they don't mind me using there quarters as a safe haven" he thought he staggered over to the couch and he sat down. He held his shoulder again, he got up and he went over to the replicator he programmed it by hand and two ration bars and a glass of water appeared. He took them off and put them on the table and he lay on the sofa. He picked up the ration bar and he tore off the foil and took a bite and he immediately winced as he chewed

"Two weeks with real food and you remember how these things really taste" Simon remembered that he had been eating just ration bars for the last six years while fighting the Borg saving his energy concerns so he could replicate weapons. He came aboard two weeks ago after sacrificing his vessel and since then he had been eating real food again. He drank the glass of water, before ordering a second and he splashed the water onto the phaser burn on his left shoulder, he ordered a third glass and did the same again. He thought there was no time to use a dermal regenerator on the wound he could not stay in the same place for to long.

Simon then attended to his weapon situation he pulled the desert eagle he had used in engineering out of his shoulder holster and he noticed that he had emptied the clip in engineering he slid out the spent one and he pocketed the empty, he did not want to leave any evidence of his presence in here if some guards came looking. He pulled out a new clip and he slid the clip in and he pulled the slide back and cocked the weapon before pushing it back into the holster.

He walked over to the door and he keyed in the unlock command and he stuck his head out the door and he looked both ways. He slid out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

None of the command officers knew what to make of the situation. They felt the jolt of the ship and knew that they had come out of warp either that or they had been fired upon. They wanted to know why they had dropped out of warp if they weren't at their destination. Its not like they can ask their captors not exactly likely that they would tell them if they asked.

"Maybe it was Simon who shut down the warp core" Harry spoke up

"Explain" the Captain immediately took interest

"Maybe the journey wasn't over yet but Simon had to buy himself some time by shutting the warp core down and making the journey continue at maximum impulse"

"Without relevant sensor data though there is nothing to prove Mr. Kim's theory" Tuvok noted

"Well I would like to look on the bright side Mr. Tuvok" the Captain noted

"I am incapable of 'looking on the bright side' Captain"

"Well good thing some of us are" Tom spoke up

"If this was the work of Mr. Hartstone we should be prepared for him to contact us." Seven said

"Indeed Seven but I don't know how he will do that" the Captain turned to face Seven

"Mr Hartstone has proved himself to be a resourceful individual I'm sure he will find a way or he will come to rescue us." Seven said

"I would remember to tell Mr. Hartstone if we get out of this Seven I'm sure he would appreciate it"

"I will Captain" Seven turned away when Commander Chakotay walked over

"Maybe you should give Lieutenant Hartstone a promotion for this, providing we all get out of this" Chakotay moved to stand next to the Captain

"Actually Commander I was checking the Starfleet records a few days ago on Mr. Hartstone and it lists him as killed in action, Captain Picard signed the order."

"Oh well I think when we get back to Earth I will amend that record with Starfleet and a legendary Starfleet Captain"

"I'm sure Mr. Hartstone would be pleased" Chakotay smiled at her


	10. Chapter 10: Assualt Teams

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 10**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 10: Assault Teams**

Simon hid in a Jeffries tube access port on deck 9 as he assessed his situation and decided what to do next.

"Right then the ship is travelling at impulse speeds, Computer how long will it take to get to the Antillian homeworld at maximum impulse."

"23 hours, 15 minutes …"

"Ok Computer that's enough" but he knew he couldn't kick back, he still had to rescue the crew and he was thinking now was the time. He mentally remembered how many of them he killed.

"Now there was the guy when I came out of the Jeffries tube, and there we two guys in engineering, that brings up the grand total of 3, so that means 17 to go" Simon stared at his own great mathematical skills for a moment.

"Shit I left my shotgun in the Jeffries tube outside engineering" when he raided engineering he decided to go on without it, he thought it would be too clunky and bulky and he had to act quickly in that situation so he left it in the Jeffries tube. Simon decided going back to get it was not a viable option at this point. He poked his head out of the door with both his desert eagles drawn deciding to forego a little accuracy for firepower in this case. He accessed a command console on the wall and accessed transporter control and suddenly his shotgun materialised next to him. He grabbed it and checked it decided he would have to add a strap so he could carry it over the shoulder. He decided he should move on, "Maybe its time I pulled the crew out of this mess" Unfortunately before he could even get started a phaser burst tore through the air right past his ear and into the command console he just used.

* * *

The ops station started to bleep and the Antillian manning it looked at the console and tapped a few controls "Leader I believe there is an unauthorised transport in progress"

"Where" the Leader asked suddenly interested walking over to the ops station

"The signal is in progress it hard to localise the command is routed through several places but I should be able to …" he trailed off as he worked hard "The signal is coming from a command console on deck 9 section 13 alpha."

"Get the assault team down there on the double"

"Yes Leader"

"Actually wait" the man at ops waited for new orders "make that two assault teams and remember to tell them we want him alive."

"Yes Leader" the man at ops tapped at his console dispatching the orders to the teams to move in on the position of the transport.

* * *

Simon ran down the corridor of deck 9 in a blind panic with five Antillians hot on his trail with phaser blasts following shortly before them. He decided that he had to get off this deck he ran towards a turbolift. Shortly before he got to it though the door slid open and another five Antillians piled out.

"Oh shit as he branched off down another corridor" he couldn't exactly start climbing up a Jeffries tube with ten men hot on his trail he had to find another way out, transporters or something. Suddenly Simon noticed he made a wrong turn when he heard one of the Antillians scream

"He is trapped that corridor is a dead end"

"Crap as he looked at the wall that mocked him lightly" he turned around and pulled the trigger on his shotgun and he blasted and Antillian that had hastily run round the corner in hopes of catching him off his guard. The guard went flying past and he hit the deck with a thud as rest of the guards started firing. Simon decided to do the only thing he could do, he opened a door and took cover inside the doorframe as another phaser shot whizzed past him.

The Antillian assault teams started shooting three shots hitting the wall in quick succession, he fired back but he decided a shotgun was not what he needed in this situation he need a rifle like they had. He was two far away and the spread of the gun was getting dispersed to far.

Simon took careful aim as he saw something that was swinging the battle slightly towards his favour as the teams started to group together. Eight more compression rifle hits hit the doorframe he was taking cover inside. He aimed again and fired two more shot gun rounds off he managed to catch two of them with the same shot although with the lousy dispersion and the length of the shot, the stopping power being greatly reduced lead to the two guards only being wounded.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit him in his right shin as he fell back through the door into the room, the door shut behind him. He looked at his right shin as he saw it smoking as he added another phaser burn to the one already in his shoulder. Although this one was not as bad, he guessed they wanted him alive now, Simon though that they might want him to restore Warp drive and the other systems he had taken offline. An Antillian had come to the door and Simon wheeled an fired taking somewhat of a surprise attack the guard thinking Simon was hurt took the full blast of the shotgun went flying back into the wall.

Simon looked down as he saw the guard had left him a present as the door shut again. A compression rifle, he quickly grabbed it as the door opened again, he lifted it and pulled the trigger the shot pushed the guard out of the door as Simon kept the trigger down. The guard went flailing backwards into the wall behind him holding his chest in a lot of pain. As the doors closed he saw the guard finally give up his fight and he fell to the ground as well, Simon looked at the charge on the gun, it was set to high stun but Simon knew a sustained shot like his at point blank range even only on high stun was just as good as a kill shot.

Simon changed the setting as he set the rifle for a kill setting and he walked towards the door again with the rifle raised. He winced slightly as he took stock of the new phaser wound in his leg and he tested to see how much weight he could put on it, which happened to be not a lot. He knew they had to be waiting just outside the door instead of coming in, after seeing two of their buddies get killed. There was still at least seven more of them waiting outside that door. He picked up his shotgun and he jammed five more shells into the chamber fully reloading it before snapping it shut again. He slung the rifle over his shoulder; he knew he had to get out of this room but how. He looked around for something he could use.


	11. Chapter 11: Turning The Tide

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 11**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 11: Turning The Tide**

Simon grabbed the second flash-bang bomb out of his pocket, he also looked at the phaser rifle that was now on his shoulder and he could not believe that he had to sacrifice this new weapon but it would take out all seven of them if it worked. He pulled it off his shoulder Simon started fiddling with the controls as a high-pitched whine almost out of the human hearing range could be heard. He had to time this just right as he took cover around the corner. The whine was getting louder as he knew the guards were waiting for him to come out before pumping him full of phaser shots. He decided now was the time, he pulled the pin on the grenade and waited three seconds, before shouting

"Computer open the door" the door swung open and he threw the grenade down, as there was a horseshoe of unsuspecting guards waiting outside. The door swung open and Simon threw the grenade and then got down covering his ears, the grenade bounced of the doorframe and landed in the centre of the guards' horseshoe.

"Grenade" one of them shouted but before he could really sound out the last part of it, the grenade exploded and a blinding flash engulfed them all. Simon slid out the now absolutely screaming phaser rifle right into the centre of them but before he could give the order to close the door it exploded and he dived behind the wall for cover as all the guards were engulfed in the flames of the explosion and some where sent flying back down the corridor.

Simon decided to stay down for a few more seconds before getting up and looking round at the charred bodies. Simon looked away in disgust before he realised he was still going to have to look at it realising that door was the only way out. He picked up his shotgun and quietly hobbled towards the door looking at their faces as he checked them. Although he could tell they were dead. For the first time he looked at their faces, if they were Borg drones he would not have a problem with it but these people were not drones, they were people and he just could not help be disgusted with himself.

He tried to remind himself this was war and these things needed to be done, he could not politely ask them to leave. Then for the first time his ears cleared after the blast and he heard a high pitched moaning sound he wheeled with shotgun raised. There was one of the guards sprawled on the deck obviously having survived the blast but he was clawing at his face burns all over his face. He was clawing at his face as if trying to tear the burned flesh off but not having much luck. Simon knew what he had to do for one thing he was a solider not a doctor, and the man was probably already going to die. Simon drew one of his Desert Eagles and pointed it at the guard's head. The guard saw through his one remaining eye and the eye looked solemn as if acceptance had taken him, they both knew he was going to die it was just a matter of how much suffering it took before it came. The guard slowly nodded and Simon decided he could not look so he looked away and pulled the trigger and a loud shot just rang through the whole deck.

Simon looked down at the now smoking weapon, he stepped back and placed his head on the bulkhead and slowly slid down to the floor, resting his head on the barrel of the gun. After a few minutes he decided he had to get up and continue before he heard something and he turned around to notice there was a comm badge on one of the dead guards was bleeping, he picked it up of the guard and he tapped it.

"Status report has the man been captured yet!" a voice came over the commlink

"I would guess not" Simon replied

"You would guess not" the Leader shouted "Who the hell is this?"

"Name is Hartstone, Simon D and I am the man you have been looking for all this time."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Your assault teams are dead by the way."

"What!"

"So that puts you down to seven crewmembers by my count now then I am going to propose two options to you and its your choice which one you go for" Simon let this settle before continuing "Ok here goes, Option A: You leave Voyager and tell your people never to bother us again and in return you get to live"

"And Option B"

"Option B is I make you! Now you might be able to see the tide of this battle turning in my favour so might want to give Option A some serious consideration."

"I am going to make you bleed"

"Ok I am going to take that as a vote for Option B, so I'll probably be seeing you real soon" at that point Simon closed the comm link and moved towards another Jeffries tube access port and threw the comm badge to the ground, not needing it, not wanting it.

* * *

The Leader was frustrated and rightly so this man who called himself Simon was proving very hard to capture or kill. Those men were supposedly the best the Antillian storm guard has to offer and he kills not one team but two. The Leader decided this Simon had just made this very personal for him. He had to draw him out into the open and he found out just the way to do it. He pressed a few buttons on the command chair as he made a general announcement to his remaining crewmembers

"I want all remaining officers to report to cargo bay 1 and guard the prisoners"

"Bridge to Brig"

"Brig here" a voice responded

"I want you to take all the command officers and put them with the rest of the crew except for the Captain, I want the Captain brought up to me. I am sending someone down to collect her."

"Yes Leader" as the comm channel cut and the guard in the brig set about to his task. The leader turned to the two men remaining on the bridge. He pointed to the one at tactical "You bring the Captain up here and then report with the rest to the Cargo bay guard"

"Yes Leader" the man turned and got into the turbolift

"You" he pointed to the man at ops

"You stay with me and arm yourself"

"Yes Leader" the Leader turned back to the view screen and stared with a slight smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12: Decompression

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 12**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 12: Decompression**

The senior officers where being lead down towards Cargo Bay 1 on deck 11, they were being herded through the door like sheep through the sliding double doors. There were placed behind a force field and their captors raised their phaser rifles and walked out the door. While another man stood guard the officers looked around the room before Neelix came pushing through the crowd.

"Report Mr Neelix" Chakotay said

"Well Commander, people have been a little scared especially Naomi but I have been trying to keep their spirits up but with not much luck" Neelix looked on solemnly

"Don't worry about it Neelix" the Commander consoled "I'm sure you did your best"

"Thank you commander" he paused for a second "Where is the Captain"

"I don't know they took her to another location but they herded the rest of us here"

"Do you know why they brought you here sir" Neelix inquired

"No but I bet Mr. Hartstone has something to do with it"

"What, Simon I thought he was with you"

"Apparently he escaped and has been fighting with guerrilla style tactics against our captors but we haven't had any news in hours I hope he is ok"

"Well we didn't know anything about him, everyone just assumed he was with you or he was dead" Neelix looked around other people were starting to take interest in the conversation but considering it was the senior officers people did not want to add their take on the situation or even look like they were eavesdropping.

"Ok here's what's going to happen" the Commander suddenly taking charge "Ok department heads" he turned to the other senior officers "I want you to get your departments together Tuvok and B'Elanna your obviously security and engineering, Tom I want you to take the Biology department, Harry I want you to take Geology department, Seven I want you with Neelix and Samantha I want you to take Naomi to the back and keep her out of the way."

"Are you planning a breakout sir" Tuvok asked

"No Mr. Tuvok but if opportunity presents itself I want to be ready"

"Yes Sir" they all broke off and they all went off to their respective tasks.

* * *

"Hello there again Captain how are you" the Leader smiled as the Captain was escorted out of the turbolift with the tip of a phaser rifle in her back as the Leader drew a phaser and pointed it at her. The other man turned and re-entered the turbolift, the Captain looked round as the turbolift doors shut and then refocused on her host.

"Why have you brought me here"

"Well I thought you would want a front row seat for this"

"For what"

"The death of your crew" the Leader smiled while the Captain looked horrified. The Leader directed his attention to the man still at Ops.

"Open the comm frequency"

"Channel open"

"Mr Hartstone I believe I have something that may perk up your interest" the Leader smiled

"I have rounded up all the crewmembers including the command officers except the Captain in Cargo Bay 1 in 5 minutes I will begin the decompression sequence for the Cargo Bay at which point in time the entire crew will be sucked out into space" the Captain looked on completely horrified "And that begins right now"

* * *

Simon was still on deck 9 he decided to take another rest when the call came in, considering he could not have known he was still on deck 9 he must have broadcast that little message to him over the general broadcast system.

He pulled himself off his feet and we ran to the nearest turbolift

"Deck 11" he shouted, there was no time for climbing through Jeffries tubes anymore. He cocked his shotgun ready for a fight. As the turbolift travelled the relatively short distance he thought that all that had happened over the course of the day.

"Computer what is the time"

"0634 hours" Simon laughed, and all this had started with a party he thought. The turbolift started to slow down as it reached its destination and Simon took position on one of the sides of the door as the door opened a phaser shot whizzed past him into the turbolift wall. Simon wheeled round through the door knocked the phaser rifle out of the guards hand and promptly planted a shotgun shell in his belly and point blank range.

The man collapsed on the floor obviously dead, as Simon picked up the phaser rifle and slung it over his shoulder. He continued down the corridor and poked his head round the corner to a phaser shot that hit the bulkhead, the sparks flashing in his eyes. Two guards stationed outside the Cargo Bay as another phaser shot hit the wall. He needed a better position and he knew it, Simon dived across the corridor to the other side dodging two phaser shots. He picked himself up as two more phaser shots hit the bulkhead, he pressed his back up against the wall he waited, but the thing was they were waiting for him.

He decided to take the initiative as he wheeled round, jumping out from round the corner and firing his phaser, the shot planted into the belly of the man closest to him. He dived back to his previous hiding place as another shot whizzed past him. He pressed his back up against the bulkhead before wheeling round and again but this time he dived onto his belly and when he hit the ground he fired catching the other guard directly in the head. The man fell and Simon pulled himself to his feet and ran up to the Cargo Bay the customary doubled doors he pressed the open sequence on the panel and the doors slid open as he wheeled into the room. His rifle raised he scanned the room and seeing no immediate dangers he shouldered the rifle and ran over to Commander Chakotay who stood at the front smiling as most of the crew was doing as well

"Mr. Hartstone good to see you"

"Thank you Sir, sorry I am a little late but I think pleasantries can wait till we get out the door"

"We heard they are going to decompress the Cargo Bay but we are stuck behind a force-field" he raised his hand and touched the field to make his point. Simon sighed they weren't making it easy

"Computer how long till the decompression sequence begins"

"3 minutes and 45 seconds" the computer responded politely" Simon walked over to a console and started tapping controls. As Simon was working another figure came up behind him.

"Simon watch out," Harry screamed as Simon was clubbed over the back of the neck.


	13. Chapter 13: Time to End This!

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 13**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 13: Time to End this!**

Simon felt a sharp pain across his back as he was pushed onto the console and then his attacker grabbed him from behind and flung him across the Cargo Bay. Simon picked himself up slowly and looked at his attacker who was clearly at least 7ft in height with arms and legs the width of the warp core.

"What kind of drugs are you on dude" the man simply growled in response as he charged Simon. Simon went to draw one of his guns but the Antillian attacker made up the distance with remarkable speed and he knocked the gun out of his hand and it skittered across the deck. Simon then took a knee to the stomach and straight uppercut to the face, which sent him flying back to the deck

"Decompression in 3 minutes" holy shit Simon thought as the Antillian stood on his stomach and tried to crush Simon with his foot. Simon managed to reach round his back and he drew one of his combat knifes and promptly jabbed into the Antillians foot and which point he jumped back and screamed in agony. Simon jumped to his feet and ran head first at the attacker and tackled him to the floor, Simon wound up his right arm and punched the man in the face three times. Simon ran up to the console and finished tapping controls and the force field came down.

"Right everybody out, I'll hold our friend here until everyone is out" Simon punched the Antillian in the face again but the attacker had regained his composure and it barley phased him as the Antillian came back with a right of his own knocking Simon down again.

"I cant allow that Mr. Hartstone" spoke up as Commander Chakotay ran for the attacker but was backhanded across the deck in one motion. Simon took the legs out of the Antillian and he hit the deck hard.

"Just get everyone out there isn't a lot of time for this, I'll fight you run"

"Mr. Hartstone is correct he can hold the attacker long enough for us to leave" Tuvok countered, he picked up Commander Chakotay and shuffled him towards the door as the other senior officers started to move the other crewmembers towards the door also.

Simon got behind the Antillian and he grabbed his head trying to snap the Antillians' neck but the Antillian reached over he threw Simon into a stack of crates in the Cargo Bay. The Antillian charged Simon again, Simon drew his combat knife and he sidestepped the charge and rammed the knife in the Antillians' back he went crashing into some barrels.

"1 Minute till decompression" the computer announced, Simon saw the last of the crew make their way through the doors and out onto the deck. He decided that it was now time to make his escape. He started to run but a barrel hit Simon in the back before he could get away and he went down, the attacker jumped onto Simon and punched him in his face again as the blood started to run down his face he could see it on his jumper.

Simon dodged the next punch and the attacker punched the deck plating which caught him off guard and Simon promptly kicked him in the stomach

"30 Seconds till decompression" the computer updated as Simon pulled himself up and followed up with a knee to the head while and a roundhouse kick to the throat. Simon leaned forward and he pulled his combat knife out of the Antillians' back before leg sweeping him back to the deck. Simon turned and run for the door but he was wounded and all the way across the other side of the Cargo Bay.

"15 Seconds to decompression" as the door started to shut despite B'Elanna's workings to try and keep it open. Simon broke his stride for a second to scoop up one of his guns before running full throttle for the door as it started to close. It was going to be close as he went down a slid through the opening like one of the old earth baseball players sliding to reach home plate. He went through the door just as it closed and the computer announced pertinently.

"Decompression of Cargo Bay 1 in progress" and everybody could hear a persons' scream as he got sucked out into space with the rest of Voyagers' cargo that was held in there. Tuvok and Chakotay helped Simon to his feet and he stood clutching his side the blood still trickling down the side of his face.

"Well thank you Mr Hartstone for saving all our lives" Commander Chakotay promptly patted him on the back and Simon winced slightly "Sorry" Chakotay added after he saw the look on Simons' face

"Anytime Commander" and for the first time Simon noticed Captain Janeway was no where to be seen "Where is the Captain"

"We don't know" Chakotay answered the question "We were herded out of the brig and down here except for the Captain who was taken somewhere else"

"Computer locate the life signs for Captain Janeway" Simon spoke

"Captain Janeway is on the Bridge" the computer responded

"How many aliens are left aboard Voyager"

"There are two unknown life signs still aboard Voyager"

"And where are they Computer"

"The alien life signs are on the Bridge" Simon sighed, the alien's last stand he thought.

* * *

The Captain was standing on the bridge by gunpoint and smilingas the Leader received the news that all the crew had escaped the Cargo Bay and even one of their men had been inside when the sequence began.

"Open comm channel" the Leader ordered "Well done Mr Hartstone but I have one last surprise for you, if you do not come to the Bridge in 10 minutes the Captain will be shot do you understand"

The Captain looked down the barrel of the gun she was prepared to die for the ship if necessary.

"Mr. Hartstone you are under orders to stay away" The Captain perked up

"9 minutes now Mr. Hartstone" and the Leader cut the comm link

* * *

Everybody looked at Simon like he was the Captain looking for orders or what he was going to do. Answer the call and defy the Captain's orders or obey the Captain and let her die. Simon walked past a few crewmembers and answered the question very intently when he picked up his shotgun cracked it open and pushed more shells into the chamber.

"Mr. Hartstone you cant go up there your heavily wounded!" The Doctor exclaimed "You need to go sickbay immediately" he added

"I have to go I can't let the Captain die" Simon countered

"Can't Commander Chakotay or Lieutenant Commander Tuvok go instead?"

"No Doc they cant, if they go up there the Captain will be shot, he wants me so lets give him me!" Simon cocked his shotgun "TIME TO END THIS!"


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Trails

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 14**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) and no more movies (that I know of) that it needs people like us to continue the legacy. Thank you

**Chapter 14: Happy Trails**

Simon stepped out onto the Bridge his shotgun raised in readiness.

"Mr Hartstone I presume, finally we meet" the Leader said smiling, he pulled the Captain close to him with a phaser directly at her head "I suppose I don't need to tell you to drop your weapon"

Simon looked directly into the eyes of the Captain before he threw his weapon down near the helm. The Antillian at ops went for the phaser under the console but the Leader stopped him

"Stop this one is mine" he looked his subordinate with a really angry stare showing that he was not kidding around and the Antillian at ops raised his hands back above the console showing that he was carrying no weapons. Simon raised his hands above his head

"So you got me, why don't you just go ahead and put me out of my misery"

"Oh I will, but I want to savour the moment, your not some ordinary kill anymore you are special"

"Oh wow my mother always told me I was special" Simon retorted, the Leader smiled at the joke

"Well she was right you are special, not many people can say to have slaughtered an assault team like you have but two that is truly something to be proud of"

"I wouldn't say I was proud of it, I don't enjoy the killing"

"Well you should because I am going to get great pleasure from killing you" the Leader pointed the phaser at Simon

"But why Voyager, what the hell do you want with this ship"

"Well on Antillian of late, we have fallen behind our neighbours in technological advancements and our scientists have not been coming up with the goods, so we decided to steal a ship to help their analysis and Voyager is very technologically advanced. Warp drive, phaser weapons, replicators, the list goes on. So we follow you for just under two weeks study you and collect all the data we can about you. We were going to attack you but then the Borg got to you first, so we stayed back and let you two fight it out"

"That was the time I came onboard" Simon responded, "I was the one who helped Voyager defeat those Borg ships I used to hunt the Borg"

"I see well you must see yourself as one of you earth cowboys" Simon stood in disbelief for a second before the Leader explained "Oh I have been studying your history database and in the 18th century of your earth's history in the western section of the North American continent on your planet many of your people called themselves Cowboys and the ones who got into law enforcement called themselves sheriff's who upheld the law usually by shooting the enemy" he smiled at Simon "Time to die Cowboy"

The Leader pressed the button on the phaser weapon but then something happened which no one expected the phaser shot passed through Simon and hit the bulkhead behind him. Simon frazzled in a holographic effect before stabilising.

"Simon if you're here now might be the time," he shouted out all of the people on the bridge including the Captain were greatly confused. Another Simon wheeled out of the doors to the briefing room

"Over here asshole" with a Desert Eagle raised, the Leader turned and in the instant of confusion the Captain jabbed her elbow into the Leader which broke his hold on her and she hit the deck as this other Lieutenant Hartstone fired two shots directly into the Leader's chest. He swivelled and turned to the Antillian at ops who was still in complete shock Simon fired again and got the Antillian directly in the head as the alien fell back onto the seat at the ops station before slumping to the floor.

"Happy Trails asshole" the other Simon said as he saw the Leader drop head first onto the deck. This other Simon span the gun on his finger, before holstering the weapon and slowly walking over to the Captain.

The Captain looked at this new Simon and he was heavily beaten and bruised as he hobbled towards her, with his right eye swollen shut. He was being very careful about how he walked and holding his right side intently.

"Sorry I am a little late Captain," he said with a smile but the Captain was still struggling to find out what was going on

"Who, how if you're the real Simon Hartstone" she pointed at the battered and bruised version "Who is this, how did you program a fully functioning and interactive holographic version of yourself in 10 minutes"

"Simple Captain" he smiled "Computer" he called out "Uplink with the Doctors' mobile emitter and restore his physical parameters and vocal modulation back to normal." The other Simon frazzled out of existence for a second leaving the mobile emitter suspended in mid air before the Doctors' familiar features appeared again.

"Well Mr. Hartstone if I am done 'being the decoy' as you put it I will return to my medical duties and my first act is to order you to come to sickbay" the Doctor looked at him sternly

"In a minute Doc, still one last thing to be done"

"Mr Hartstone you have pushed yourself beyond the limits of what the human body can take." Simon ignored the Doctor as he slowly hobbled over to the engineering station and he sat in the chair and started to punch in controls

"I am CMO of this ship and no one listens to me," complained the Doctor. Simon tapped his commbadge

"Hartstone to Commander Chakotay its all clear you can come up now"

"Is the Captain alright" the Captain decided to field that question herself

"I am fine Commander, now I need you all to report to the bridge"

"We are on our way, Captain" and the commlink closed.

"There we go" Simon said

"What?" the Captain questioned

"All systems have been restored Captain, Warp Drive online, Phaser banks and Torpedo bays online and internal sensors have been unscrambled"

"Thank you Mr Hartstone" the rest of the senior officers walked onto the Bridge, Tom and Tuvok took their stations while Harry was more concerned with the dead body slumped at his station.

"Ok Doc everything is done I can come to sickbay"

"Finally" the Doc said as he flapped his arms

"Ok Doc no need to get your matrix in a knot I would have come to sickbay earlier but there was stuff that needed doing first" Simon pulled himself out of the chair and he put his arm over the Doctors' shoulder and he slowly escorted him towards the turbolift.


	15. Chapter 15: Commendations

This is the second story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the story "Punishment" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager.

**Captured! Chapter 15**

I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters within it, I just think with the canon temporarily dead with no more series (that I know of) but apparently Star Trek XI has just been green lighted and to be directed by J.J. Abrams. Unfortunately no script has yet been seen but the rumours making there way round the message boards is it is going to be a prequel movie with a young Kirk and a young Spock. See for more info.

**Chapter 15: Commendations**

Two weeks after the attack and Simon was sitting alone in his quarters staring out of the window thinking, an Antillian support craft met Voyager but they were surprised when Voyager raised its shields and charged weapons. They opened the comm channel to find Captain Janeway sitting in the command chair instead of their Leader as expected. She explained what had happened and they were not very happy about it. Their Leader had been correct they had fallen behind in the technology race none of their weapons systems were even close to a match for Voyager, lasers and rockets and no shielding technology.

The equivalent to sticks and stones compared to Voyager, the Captain beamed aboard the bodies of all the attackers and left them with a warning that if Voyager is attacked again they will use of their advanced technology at their disposal. The enemy craft turned tail and run scared, they had Warp capability but there ships couldn't travel past Warp 4.

They only managed to get on board because they were apparently a very bright race and they managed to hack into the sensor grid and re-direct the internal sensors so that the computer didn't register when their ship docked and they only managed to dock because like the Leader said they had been following Voyager for some time and they were sitting in one of the ships blind spots. By the time anyone on Voyager had known what was going on it was too late. If only their government had more patience, then Simon was sure that they could catch up in the technology race instead of trying to steal other people's technology.

Simon sat at his worktable and he was going over the specs for something new he thought up while he was crawling through the bowels of the ship. He would never have to crawl through the bowels of this ship again he hoped or at least anytime soon was an adequate compromise. Simon was listening to some music a twentieth century composer and singer by the name of Michelle Branch he had found her music in the database and he found it relaxing as he worked. A call came over the comm system, which automatically paused the music.

"Paris to Hartstone" Simon put down the tool he had been working with and he tapped his comm badge

"Hartstone here Tom what's wrong"

"Nothing wrong Simon why do you say that all the time now, what happened to 'what's up'" Simon looked up thoughtfully before responding

"I don't know Tom I suppose after all that happened two weeks ago, I got used to saying what's wrong, so what's up then"

"Well some of us are sitting in Sandrine's bar having a little drink and we wondered whether you would like to join us"

"Well I don't know Tom I am working on something at the moment"

"Come on the work day for most of us ended at 17 hundred hours and I thought you might need to clock off as well, you have been hidden in your quarters for the past two weeks 'working' and no one knows what you are doing. Two weeks ago you saved all our lives and you act like its another day at the office."

"Pretty much" Simon shrugged his shoulders "Remember for 6 years I was out their killing drones"

"Well before no one thanked you for that job, this time you saved the lives of 141 people. While they aren't all here now there is a lot of people here who wouldn't mind getting you a drink on their replicator rations" Simon thought about that for a second, fighting the Borg was a pretty thankless job and he was intrigued by the free drinks offer.

"You know I didn't save you all for free drinks you know"

"Of course we know that but the offer still stands" Simon thought about it for another second, and to be honest with himself he could use a break.

"Ok then Tom you wore me down where are you"

"Holodeck 2, we are in here now so why don't you come down now"

"Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes" Simon pulled himself up and he put on some shoes and he pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders he don't know why he did it but before he realised that he had done it he was already half way down the corridor towards the turbolift.

* * *

Simon arrived at the Holodeck doors and he breathed a long breath before he walked in but nothing could have prepared him for what he was walking in to.

Simon walked in and he looked up, it wasn't the Sandrine's bar program Tom had introduced him to a few weeks back. The program was a massive hall with members of the crew in dress uniform, Simon looked around and he reckoned while not all the crew were there a good ninety percent were. The others probably having to man their stations on the bridge and in engineering, Simon looked down the long aisle with a red carpet down it and at the front on an elevated platform at least three feet of the ground the senior officers stood all in dress uniform. Simon was starting to feel remarkably inadequate in a t-shirt, jeans, and the beaten up leather jacket he always wore. Something told Simon he should approach the senior staff as he walked down the aisle with everyone watching him and everyone smiling at him. Simon wish he had bought a gun to spin on his finger, he always span a gun on his finger when he was nervous and right now he was really nervous. He walked directly down the middle of the hallway and he stood at least 2 feet from the podium where the Captain and the others stood all smiling at him except for the Captain, Commander Chakotay and Tuvok, who being Vulcan never smiled anyway Simon thought. Neelix was also standing there in what he would consider his best uniform although the Talaxian didn't wear a Starfleet uniform he stood there with an inane grin knowing what was going to happen. The Captain stepped forward and looked into Simons' eyes intently

"Simon David Hartstone" she addressed into a microphone so that everyone can hear "Starfleet records show that you were officially listed as killed in action on Stardate 42761.3 by Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. I am happy to amend that record and as soon as we are able to establish contact with Starfleet again we will pass on the record. As for your actions over the time that you have been with us, you have acted above and beyond the call of duty on two occasions saving the lives of everybody on this ship." Commander Chakotay then handed a small box to the Captain "Let it be recorded in the ships logs that I Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager hereby restore the rank of Lieutenant to Mr. Simon David Hartstone with all the privileges and responsibilities that come with that rank"

The Captain held the box in front of Simon and opened it and it contained two small pips inside it also another box was presented this time from Harry "Also I Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager hereby award you Lieutenant Simon David Hartstone with the Starfleet Medal of Valour for the defence of this vessel and her crew" she stepped down and pinned the medal to Simons' jacket as the whole crew started to applaud. Simon just stared into the Captains' eyes as she shook his hand "On behalf of the crew of the USS Voyager thank you" she let go of his hand and stood back as Simon turned around to face the crew he didn't know what one does in a situation like this, but he thought of one thing he bowed with a sweeping arm motion that crossed his body and he stood up again.

Some shouts of speech rang from out from the intense clapping that was going on and he turned back to the Captain and senior officers to find that the Captain was gesturing towards the microphone. Simon stepped up onto the podium and looked around as he saw the sea of blue, yellow and red uniforms that made up the different departments. Simon took a very deep breath and tried to compose himself from all that had happened to him over the last five minutes

"Well if I known this was going to happen I would have worked on a speech for a start, and the fact of the matter I probably would have got more dressed up if I known this was going down. Although I do think this medal does make this jacket a little classier" a few chuckles were heard from the crowd "You have thanked me but I have to thank you for this award and for the restoration of my rank because this is a lot more than I expected, I just expected to go about my business on this ship as if nothing had ever happened. Now I realise that this is something that the crew of this are going to remember for a long time, because I know I will remember this for a long time. About a month back now I thought I was going to be locked into fighting the Borg for the rest of my life, but I met this crew and I am not locked into some pre-determined fate, my fate is what I make it and I intended on making it a good one with the help of this crew."

The crowd applauded as Simon stepped away from the microphone and Commander Chakotay stood at the podium he put an arm round Simon "Right then here is where the party really begins and please don't try to take up Lieutenant Hartstone's time he has to get round you all remember" he looked a Simon with a broad grin as the crowd laughed and stood up.

* * *

Simon was talking to a group of female crewman after the formal gathering Tom had ordered the Holodeck to play the Sandrine's bar program. Simon excused himself from the girls after a couple of minutes and was heading towards the bar before Tom, Harry and B'Elanna. Simon suddenly had a drink thrust in his hands as the three shipmates surrounded him.

"Hey Simon, saw you with the ladies there, nice work" Tom smiled as he took a swig from his drink.

"Yeah well when you save a ladies life it catches her attention" Simon smiled; B'Elanna put her arm round him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"It sure as hell does" she smiled at him and winked as Tom and Harry couldn't find the words but they did burst out into laughter when Simon decided to turn a decided shade of red. Simon decided that now was the time to knock back his whole pint of ale in one hit and he proceeded to do with Tom, Harry and B'Elanna and some other crew members looking on amazed, including the Captain, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok.

"Quite an impressive feat Mr. Hartstone I didn't know public showings of affection would be your weakness." Chakotay laughed.

"Hey I was caught out unexpectedly as seems to be the fashion tonight" Simon looked at the Commander with a smile on his face.

"Well be prepared to be caught out again" the Captain stepped in, Simon thought he was going to receive a kiss on the cheek from the Captain which he thought would be rather odd but he received something a lot different. "We want you to take command of our new security force being assembled"

"New security force?" Simon looked at the Captain with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Yes" Tuvok stepped in "I have assembled what I think would be 12 candidates from all fields that should be able to deal with extreme pressure when for example the ship is under attack and we have been boarded by a hostile force."

"And you want me to lead this team" Simon said trying to understand the situation

"Although in my opinion you are irrational and illogical, I read the report on your tactics you used during Voyagers' capture and you showed some innovative as well as interesting tactics and technologies"

"Thank you Mr Tuvok, Captain, Commander I will do my best"

"We are not going to tell you this is going to be easy, you will be responsible for training these people alongside Mr Tuvok and Commander Chakotay. Also this team will only be deployed when there are missions of extreme danger." The Captain laid it all down for Simon so he had full understanding of what was going on.

"I understand Captain"

"We have also decided on the name of this team, you are now leader of the 'Hazard Team'"

"Nice name, got a punch to it"

"Report to Deck 4, Section 24 bright and early at 9 hundred hours tomorrow Mr Hartstone"

"Yes Captain" Simon nodded in response

"Enjoy the rest of you party" as the Captain walked away and Simon was caught by another crewmember that threw a drink in his left and shook his right one as vigorously as he could.

The End

(Sorry about the length of this chapter but for some reason I couldn't stop it, I wanted to set up for the third instalment, plus I am sorry about the length of some of the paragraphs I found them difficult to break up. Please R+R thanks)


End file.
